


Must Reach Senpai (vf)

by queen_in_shining_armour



Category: Tour de France - Fandom
Genre: Amitié, Awkwardness, French, Friendship, Gen, L'équipe Dimension Data, Team Dimension Data - Freeform, gay if you squint, gay si on est attentif, lycra moulant, moment gênant, tight lycra
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_in_shining_armour/pseuds/queen_in_shining_armour
Summary: Inspirée de la victoire de Steve Cummings le 8 Juillet 2016; Steve doit atteindre son leader pour l’amener jusqu’à la victoire. Au lieu de cela, hilarité et gêne s’ensuivent…





	Must Reach Senpai (vf)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Must Reach Senpai (english~)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981956) by [queen_in_shining_armour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_in_shining_armour/pseuds/queen_in_shining_armour). 



> La version anglaise est aussi dispo ici sur ao3 :)  
> Si vous le pouvez, allez voir le magnifique fanart de @tearyphoenixx ma joie de vivre (je suis sérieuse mater moi ça c’est juste sublime!!) lien - http://queen-in-shining-armour.tumblr.com/post/147109366949/tearyphoenixx-queen-in-shining-armour

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là et les cyclistes dans les premiers rangs du peloton suaient à grosses gouttes, leurs jambes tournant sans relâche pour rattraper l'échappée qui n'était plus qu'à 20 secondes de leur portée. Un de ces cyclistes en particulier pédalait la tête baissée mais le cœur haut. 

Entendant un léger bourdonnement à son oreille droite, Steve Cummings de l'équipe Dimension Data porta une main à la radio qui s'y trouvait pour écouter le manager de l'équipe.  
“Bon les gars, on n'est plus qu'à 7 kilomètres de la lignée d'arrivée, alors c'est maintenant qu'on s'active. Finish en sprint donc on veut Mark devant. Renshaw, Cummings, c'est à vous deux de lui assurer la victoire. Gardez-le juste aux côtés de Greipel et de Sagan; n'oubliez pas, on ne veut être ni devant eux ni trop derrière. Allez les gars, la DD compte sur vous!”

Après ce discours d'attaque, Cummings regarda autour de lui pour ses co-équipiers. Il repéra facilement Teklehaimanot et Eisel qui papotaient de l'autre côté de la colonne de vélos, à la gauche de la route. D'un un regard rapide derrière il aperçut Renshaw qui se faufilait rapidement à travers la foule pour le rejoindre après sa chute. Bien, maintenant le plus important était de retrouver Mark Cavendish. Son idol du tour de France, qui était pour lui un héros du cyclisme britannique: pouvoir faire du vélo aux côtés du ‘Manx Missile’ lui-même, c'était un grand honneur et un rêve inouï. Il avait espéré étonner son idol par sa victoire de l'autre jour, mais n'avait guère eu le temps de vraiment discuter avec Mark. 

Il souffla lourdement ; maintenant n'était pas le moment de rêvasser ! Ses yeux scannèrent désespérément pour le numéro 101. Il le trouva juste un peu plus devant dans le groupe, son derrière se balançant de droite à gauche dans son lycra moulant. Steve cligna des yeux deux fois, puis s’éclipsa entre les coureurs pour le rejoindre. Mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer; n’avait-il pas entendu le message du manager ? De sa position Steve nota l'absence de radio dans l'oreille de son leader. Maudit Chris Froome ! Cela devait être à cause de la bousculade entre les deux hommes un peu plus tôt durant la course ! Il fallait avertir Mark le plus vite possible du plan d'action pour remporter la victoire du jour. 

Mais malgré tous ces efforts, l’Anglais n'arrivait pas à passer entre les compétiteurs qui se battaient pour la première place. Juste aux arrières de son leader, Steve ne pouvait plus avancer. La situation était grave, et ses co-équipiers ne lui étant d'aucune aide, Steve devait lui-même prendre en main le problème. 

Se stabilisant sur son vélo, Cummings se pencha sur le guidon et avança sa main pour tapoter le dos de son leader. À une vitesse de 40km/h et une distance de quelques centimètres des autres cyclistes, ce n'était pas une mission facile. Steve étendait de plus en plus sa main jusqu'à presque effleurer le maillot devant lui. Soudainement, un autre vélo s'approcha beaucoup trop près du sien.   
À ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus de pensées, seulement de l'instinct. 

D'un fort grognement, il chercha à se stabiliser du tout au tout. Pensant qu'il s'appuyait sur son guidon, Steve s'y aggripa massivement. Mais de ce geste arriva l'incident qui le marqua à jamais.   
En effet, sa main n’avait pas attrapé le guidon, mais elle s'est accrochée par erreur sur le short de Mark qui lui-même s'était relevé pendant l'effort.   
Le résultat était un short qui ne couvrait plus de postérieur et des cris surpris des deux équipiers. C'était comme si tout s'était arrêté. Au bout de ses doigts était le cul blanc et ferme de son leader. Le miracle de l'histoire fût que personne n'eut de chute, mais cela n'avait presque plus d'importance pour personne. Bien qu'ils roulaient encore à 40km/h et qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une course, on n'avait d'yeux que pour ce cul. 

Steve retira sa main comme si on l'avait brûlé et rougit profondément. À sa droite il y eut un éclat de rire soudain et Cummings tourna la tête pour voir l’allemand André Greipel avec une grande risette plaquée sur le visage et les yeux rivés sur le derrière de Cavendish. Cummings lui cria de ne plus regarder dans un allemand médiocre, auquel Greipel lui répondit par un sourire narquois.   
Pendant ce temps, Mark Cavendish essayait de remettre son short. Alberto Contador l’observa avec une mine de sympathie, se souvenant de la fois où il avait dû changer sa chaussure en plein durant une course. Grâce à cet incident, Steve pût enfin se faufiler à côté de Mark, mais il n'osait le regardait en face.  
Dans un espagnol un peu brisé, Cavendish blaguait avec Contador et fit un doigt d'honneur en toute bonté à Greipel. Puis il inclina son visage vers son équipier, qui s'obstinait à regarder devant lui.

“C'était pas de ta faute tu sais” il le rassura.

Encore tout rouge, Cummings bégaya ses excuses. “C-c'est que… t-ta radio… enfin… il fallait te prévenir et j'arrivais pas à passer et... et…”  
“Je comprend. Ça m'a juste un peu surpris”, il rigola.

Ils furent rejoints une seconde plus tard par Renshaw et ensemble ils s’avancèrent à leur position désiré. C'était maintenant que leur combat allait vraiment commencer.  
Juste derrière lui, Mark voulut encourager son équipier. “Espérons que t'es aussi fort à me garder en tête de course que tu l'es en victoires individuelles”

Cummings entendait presque le clin d'oeil qui suivait cette phrase. Son torse se bomba imperceptiblement et un sourire lui vînt aux lèvres. Son idol avait remarqué ses efforts, il était fier de lui!  
“Ou que tu l'es pour baisser mon short!” Mark ajouta en riant, l'amitié et l’adrénaline pompant dans ses veines.

Steve baissa la tête, mais son sourire ne bougea pas. Il s’était même élargit.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING FIN DE CETTE GAY AS FUCK FIC.
> 
> {Je n’ai l’intention d’insulter ni le Tour ni les athlètes. Les athlètes ci mentionnés sont tous vrais et des êtres humains respectés. J’ai tout simplement trop de temps libre}


End file.
